Las Unloud
by Banghg
Summary: Todos los monstruos tienen un origen, algunos más trágicos que otros. Esta es la historia de como una familia cuyo credo era el amor, se transformó en la peor clase de monstruos que la humanidad hubiera conocido. Pre-cuela de The Loud House: Entre la Oscuridad.


.

.

.

 **Prologo**

 **El comienzo del fin**

 **…**

Ya no quedaba nada que no fuera caminar por un enorme túnel oscuro y sin salida. Perdido en un estado de inconciencia donde no queda nada más que el ansia. Aquella ansia incesable que lo carcome día a día, el único escape de aquel infierno oscuro que lo lleva al éxtasis de una falsa felicidad.

Día a día era lo mismo. Sus parejas jamás cambiaban sus hábitos, y al final del día sólo quedaba aquella ternura que aun le mostraba confianza y afecto. ¿Por qué? Eso era lo más doloroso en la oscuridad que había invadido su mundo. Aquella luz al final del túnel que aun confiaba en él y lo llamaba para despertar de su oscuridad. ¿No podía odiarlo? ¿No podía maltratarlo? ¿No podía usarlo como todas ellas?

Cada vez que escuchaba sus susurros deseaba morir.

-Te amo, Lincoln. –Nuevamente le susurró en aquella oscuridad. Podía sentir la sangre que salía de sus labios al morderlos con los pocos dientes que le habían dejado. –Sé que aun estás ahí dentro. –Sintió una delicada mano pasar por su cara. –Te extraño, Lincoln.

La odiaba. Odiaba que aun pudiera decirle esas palabras. Odiaba las lágrimas que aun podía derramar. Odiaba su maldita existencia. Así que la lastimaba. Tomaba esa delicada mano y la tiraba al piso junto a él. De aquel cuerpo desarrollado y adornado con hermosos vestidos no quedaría nada más que una simple puta que llora y grita por detenerlo. Aquella chica tenía suficiente poder para matarlo, pero jamás lo haría. Y él se aprovecharía de ello. La ensuciaría mucho más que cualquiera de los monstruos que estuvieran aquí la hubieran ensuciado ya, y así lo odiaría como todas.

Lo usaría como todas, y lo dejaría por fin perderse en la oscuridad. En la oscuridad sólo tendría que caminar hacia adelante sin sentir nada más que el éxtasis que aquellas ansías le concedían al ser saciadas, y lo repetiría una y otra vez hasta el final de su vida.

Hasta el glorioso final.

Retorció sus muñecas con la poca fuerza que tenía e invadió su boca en un brutal beso hasta quedarse sin aire. Podía sentir nuevamente el ansia que le daba la fuerza y el impulso necesario para su cometido. Ni siquiera tenía que quitarse la ropa; él siempre estaba desnudo en ese lugar. Siempre estaba listo.

Destrozó el hermoso vestido de ceda azul de aquella hermosa mujer y dejó al descubierto el sujetador que sostenía sus muy desarrollados atributos. Lincoln no perdió el tiempo en arrancárselo y atacar aquellos pechos. Ya los había probado antes, muchas veces, y jamás se hartaba de ellos. Nunca podría.

-¡Ah!

La mujer gritó, pero no trató de apartarlo o resistirse. Continuó totalmente quieta mientras proseguía con sus violentas succiones y mordidas. La mordió hasta hacerla sangrar. Aquella sangre oscura que se derramaba invadió toda su boca y alimentó aun más a la oscuridad que ya habitaba en su interior. Y fortaleciendo algo que ya había incubado.

¿Ya lo odiaba? ¿La había lastimado lo suficiente? ¿Cuántas veces tenía que destrozar ese hermoso cuerpo antes de que dejara de verlo cada noche para sanar sus heridas? ¿Cuántas veces para que lo mirara con el mismo odio y desprecio que la mayoría de ellas? ¿Por qué no podía hacer esto más fácil? No quería lastimar a aquella hermosa voz que le daba esperanzas. Aun cuanto la odiara hasta desear matarla, no quería lastimarla. Pero no podía soportar que le dedicara tan hermosas palabras y lo tratara con aquel cariño inmerecido.

-Está bien, Lincoln. –Sintió una de sus suaves manos acariciando sus mejillas. –Te amo. Te amo mucho, Lincoln. Puedes usarme cuando quieras, y puedes lastimarme cuanto quieras. Siempre confiaré en ti, y siempre te amaré. –Lo besó con ternura y suavidad. Podía sentir sus propias lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos. No lo soportaba.

La golpeó con violencia para apartarlo de él.

Ódiame; eso es lo que cada uno de sus golpes gritaba cada vez que la lastimaba. No perdió el tiempo al arrancarle su ropa interior y comenzar a penetrarla con violencia.

Era tan exquisito.

El interior de aquella hermosa mujer era cálido y apretado. Sentía que podría estar dentro de ella eternamente de no ser por la insaciable ansia que lo obligaba a salir para volver a entrar. Sintió las gotas de sus jugos salpicando cada vez que entraba y salía. A ella también le gustaba. Podía decir todas las palabras tiernas y cariñosas que quisiera, pero en su interior no era más que otra puta.

Sólo otra perra que quiere que le den sin descanso. Si sólo eso quería, ¿Por qué no tomarlo y dejarlo seguir vagando en aquel túnel de su interior? Nada de esa mierda de cariño y amor, la chica sólo quería un pene con el cual coger. Gruñó mientras sentía aquellos delicados dedos clavándose en sus hombros mientras aquella puta jadeaba sin control. Podía sentir su calor corporal aumentando y se relamió los labios en busca de más.

Nuevamente invadió su boca y se deleitó con el retorcer de sus lenguas mientras danzaban juntas. Ella quería más. Como una verdadera perra en celo quería más, y él se lo daría. Iba a saciar sus ansias con ella. Iba a usar la sucia vagina que ocultaba tras hermosos vestidos y sus sensibles pechos de vaca hasta que admitiera que sólo era una puta del montón.

Entonces quizás se detuviera… Sería como las demás. Sólo tomarían e insultarían, incluso lo lastimaría.

-L-Lincoln… Ya… ya casi… –La puta apenas podía hablar mientras su interior se volvía más apretado. Estaba apunto de dejar salir toda la mugre que había en su interior. Y Lincoln esperaba que al terminar se sintiera como lo zorra que es en realidad. Sin lugar a dudas la haría sentirse como una al terminar con ella. –Voy a…

Aumentó más su ritmo y golpeó con más fuerza mientras presionaba uno de sus pechos. Él también estaba en su límite, podía sentir su miembro palpitante a punto de estallar dentro de aquella perra. Sólo un poco más, y sentiría nuevamente el éxtasis que lo enviaría nuevamente al túnel oscuro.

Quizá, en esta ocasión, la puta por fin dejara salir lo que realmente tenía en su interior. Lincoln podía sentirlo, incluso saborearlo cada vez que pasaba su lengua por cada parte del cuerpo de aquella perra. El mal en su interior. Aquella bilis oscura que se retorcía en su estómago y rugía por ser libre. Era incluso más grande del que dejaba salir su reflejo cada vez que bajaba a saciar su propio apetito. Tanto tiempo reprimido, retorciéndose para salir. Sí, tal vez ahora estallaría y le daría lo que realmente él merece.

Entonces regresaría al túnel oscuro donde no hay dolor ni pena, sólo placer.

Lo dejó salir dentro de ella con un gruñido inhumano. Aquella perra gritó mientras todo era derramado en su interior, y entonces ella también dejó salir sus asquerosos fluidos sobre su miembro aun erecto.

-Lincoln… Lincoln… –Dijo su nombre con suavidad mientras jadeaba.

A Lincoln le gustaría decir que se veía como una verdadera puta de cuarta. Una de aquellas mujeres a las que sólo le dejas un dólar después de terminar dentro de ellas. Pero no podía. No podía hacerlo. Jamás se atrevería a hacer algo como eso.

Todo lo que podía hacer era horrorizarse de sus propias acciones. ¿Qué había hecho? Había lastimado a aquella dulce voz que mantenía su conciencia en el mundo. ¿Pero no era eso bueno? Quizás ahora entendiera lo mucho que la odiaba. Tal vez ahora vería que no quería nada más que perderse en la oscuridad donde nada podía volver a lastimarlo.

Comenzó a gritar y llorar sin control mientras se sujetaba sus largos y secos cabellos. No podía tolerar lo que había hecho. Lo había deseado tanto en su momento, y ahora sólo desearía que terminaran con todo esto de una vez. Quería volver a caminar por el túnel y no detenerse por nada del mundo. Ése era un lugar seguro, lejos de toda la mierda en la que se había convertido el mundo.

-No llores, Lincoln. –Aquella mujer lo tomó de la nuca y llevó su cabeza hacia sus pechos. –Ssh. Estoy aquí. Tranquilo. Esto es algo que ambos queríamos. –No. Él no quería esto. No así. Pero el ansia… aquella ansia que se había apoderado de su existencia se lo demandaba. Incluso ahora la escuchaba rugir por más. Incluso ahora, su miembro erecto dentro de la mujer palpitaba sin control demandándole seguir.

¿Cómo pasó esto? ¿Cómo terminó así? Todos sus pensamientos comenzaron a nublarse nuevamente y el ansia volvía a regirlo. Tenía que soltarlo. No por ella, sino por él. Tenía que soltarlo y dejarlo ir nuevamente al túnel oscuro. Mientras estuviera en el túnel podía hacerle todo lo que quisiera, él no sentiría más que el placer al terminar, no habría tristeza o culpa.

-¿No vas a compartirlo, hermana? –Aquella voz… No. Ella no. Aun estaba consiente, no podría soportarlo mientras estuviera consiente. –Mm. Eso se ve delicioso. –El reflejo de aquel ángel se agachó con su vestido rojo y observó su miembro mientras aun seguía apretado dentro de aquellas cálidas paredes vaginales.

-Lola. Por favor, Lincoln está muy cansado-

-¡Cállate! –El demonio de rojo le dio una bofetada que la obligó a soltar su cabeza. –¿Lo quieres todo para ti sola? Sabes lo difícil que es obtener un buen pedazo si llegas tarde. Las otras putas últimamente parecen insaciables con él. –Relamió sus labios y lo miró con sadismo antes de sujetar su cabello con fuerza y levantarlo. –¿Guardaste algo para mí, hermanito?

Aquel demonio le sonrió con lujuria mientras lo obligaba a desprenderse de la seguridad del interior de la amable mujer en el piso. Pudo sentir el terrible frío de aquel viejo depósito invadiendo toda su virilidad. ¿Cuándo lo habían movido? La última vez que estuvo consiente todo lo que veía eran paredes de tierra y roca, ahora eran de mármol con ventanas cubiertas de barrotes de hierro.

-¿Tienes algo para mí, Lincoln? No sabes lo mucho que lo quiero ahora. Esa escoria de afuera apenas puede satisfacerme lo suficiente. Él último se atrevió a correrse antes que yo, así que lo obligué a tragarse su propia basura antes de dárselo de comer a los salvajes. –Se rio ante el recuerdo mientras sujetaba fuertemente su pene entre sus manos. –Aun está caliente. Me guardaste algo, ¿Cierto? –Miró a su hermana gemela aun en el piso. –¿Cierto? –Pisó su vientre y vio como una gran cantidad de su semilla era expulsada de su interior. –Es mucho. Maldita puta, ¿Es por esto que siempre insistes en curar sus heridas por la noche? ¿Sabes cuando estará más cargado?

-Lola… Por favor, lo estás lastimando. –La chica trató de rogar mientras su hermana presionaba aun más fuerte su vientre. –Lo hice por Lincoln… Necesita ayuda con su problema.

-¡Te dije que te calles! –El piso tembló y aquella chica quedó hundida en un pequeño cráter por aquel pisotón. –¡No quiero oírte ahora! –Lo tiró al piso sin mucho cuidado y su cuerpo botó en el duro suelo. –Sabes que no me gusta escuchar tus quejas cuando estoy tan mojada. –Se rio mientras levantaba su vestido rojo sobre su cintura y dejaba al descubierto su sensual ropa interior roja ajustada. Sus bragas estaban sumamente húmedas mientras se paraba sobre él. –Espero que te queden energías para mí, Lincoln. Porque tuve un mal día y necesito descargar algo de mi frustración contigo. –Movió un poco su ropa interior y dejó al descubierto su vagina. –Sí, así. Tan dispuesto como siempre. –Rasgó su rostro con sus uñas mientras lo forzaba a meter su miembro en su interior. –Y recuerda… –Sujetó su cuello con fuerza. –Si te atreves a correrte antes que yo… Bueno, no tengo que advertirte sobre las consecuencias, ¿Verdad? –Comenzó a moverse con violencia mientras lo estrangulaba.

-Lola… Por favor, no- Ah.

-Hola, putita. ¿Te sientes un poco deseosa al ver esto? –Él otra vez. ¿También estaba aquí? La última vez que estuvo consiente lo escuchó tener una fuerte pelea con más de una de sus hermanas. Tuvo esperanzas de que esa vez realmente lo mataran, pero era estúpido pensar que cualquiera de ellos podría morir. –¿Por qué no tenemos un poco de diversión? –Sujetó uno de sus pechos con violencia mientras la tiraba al piso junto a él.

-¿Ella? Se suponía que me darías un anal mientras Lincoln está dentro de mí. –Lola se quejó mientras aumentaba la presión en su cuello. Podía ver como el mundo nuevamente estaba desvaneciéndose, ¿Ese era el túnel otra vez? ¿O era algo más?

-Cálmate, perra. Te daré tú anal, pero antes quiero darle una pequeña lección a esta puta. ¿No quieres verla gritar un poco? –Le lamió la mejilla mientras lo miraba directamente con sus ojos rojos. –Grita muy bonito cada vez que se lo hago frente a ti, pequeño Unloud.

Unloud. Aquel nombre por el que habían decidido darse a conocer. Odiaba todo lo referente a eso, desde él día en que lo rebautizaron como Unloud había deseado nada más que perderse en el túnel oscuro por el que había comenzado a vagar en sus viajes dentro de si mismo.

-¡Detente! –Aquella mujer trató de quitárselo de encima, pero él la sujetó por la frente y golpeó su cabeza contra el piso. Pudo ver las piedras y el polvo levantándose cuando el piso estalló por el impacto. –No frente a él… por favor. No otra vez.

-¿No? Pero querida… Si pareces tan deseosa ahora mismo. –Colocó su pene sobre la vagina de aquella mujer y lo cubrió con los jugos que comenzaron a salir. Ella retiró su rostro avergonzado con expresión culpable.

-Deja de fingir, Lana. No eres más que otra puta… Ah. Sí. Justo en el punto, Lincoln. No te detengas. –Sujetó las caderas de aquel demonio rojo y comenzó a aumentar el ritmo. No podía detenerse, tenía que cogerse a la puta que tenía sobre él. La haría gritar y gritar su nombre hasta que ya no pudiera más. Trató de gruñir, pero el demonio presionó aun más su cuello mientras la electricidad parecía recorrer toda su espalda. –¡No pares! –Aquella puta gritó mientras comenzaba a rasgar su pecho con su mano libre. Sus uñas como garras atravesaban su piel fácilmente y sin ningún tipo de resistencia.

-¡No! –Lana gritó mientras el monstruo de ojos rojos comenzaba a penetrarla y golpeaba su interior con embestidas aun más salvajes que las suyas. –Vas a matarlo, Lola. Apenas y puede respirar.

-¡Entonces detenme! ¡Vamos! Detenme, Lana. Lastímame. Las dos sabemos que te encanta eso. Ambas sabemos que disfrutas de tener las entrañas entre tus manos y sentir el cálido líquido negro que se escurre entre tus dedos. ¡Las dos sabemos que eres incluso más sádica de lo que todos dicen que soy! ¡Así que detenme maldita perra asesina! –Lola se rio mientras aumentaba la presión en su cuello y lo obligaba a aumentar la velocidad. Podía sentir su miembro palpitando nuevamente en la anticipación del final. –¡Recuerda lo que te dije! Ah… Si… Si te atreves a correrte antes… ¡AAH! –Terminó dentro de ella. Dejó salir todas sus reservas dentro del puto demonio que lo estaba estrangulando y no dejó ni una gota sin derramar.

-Parece que lo dejaste seco, zorra. –El monstruo le gritó a Lana mientras le arrancaba uno de sus pezones de un mordisco y veía como la sangre oscura comenzaba a recorrer aquellas montañas. –Tan delicioso. –Comenzó a lamerlos mientras Lana se retorcía y jadeaba en el piso.

-Tú… –Lola lo vio fijamente a los ojos mientras su semen se derramaba desde su interior. Su hermoso rostro comenzó a retorcerse en una mueca de furia mientras dejaba al descubierto una hilera de blancos colmillos. –¡Maldita basura! –Lo abofeteó en el rostro. Pudo ver como otro de sus dientes volaba de su boca y chocaba contra la pared. ¿Para esto ese ángel lo había obligado a regresar? ¿Para sentir nuevamente la furia y el odio que ahora recorrían el mundo? –Te advertí que no te atrevieras a correrte dentro de mí, Lincoln. –Se rio con sadismo mientras comenzaba a rasgar su pecho con sus uñas como garras. –Pero parece que gozas de ser castigado. Eres tan pervertido que me dan ganas de vomitar.

-Mira quien habla, zorra. –El monstruo la tomó del cabello y la obligó a curvarse hasta que sus pechos golpearon el suyo. –¿No eras tú la que quería una buena combinación de vagina con ano? –Se rio de forma desagradable mientras se masturbaba y comenzaba a meterlo dentro del ano de aquella mujer. –Oh, mira a la pobre mariquita. ¿Aun sigues llorando cada vez que terminas? Que patético.

-¡Ah! –Lola gritó de placer al sentir el miembro del monstruo penetrando profundamente dentro de su ano. –Será mejor que la vagina de mi hermana no te haya agotado. Parece que tiene talento para dejar secos a los hombres. –La miró con desagrado mientras le sonreía.

Lana se sentó junto a él mientras se limpiaba algunas lágrimas y volteaba la mirada en la completa vergüenza. ¿Por qué no se defendía de ellos? Ella era más fuerte. Podía sentirlo. Aquella oscuridad que siempre reprimía se había acumulado en su interior. Si tan sólo la soltara, entonces podría acabar fácilmente con los dos monstruos sobre él. Quizás no pudiera matarlos, pero les enseñaría a no pasar sobre ella.

El monstruo comenzó a golpear las nalgas de Lola mientras gemía y se hundía aun más profundo dentro de su ano. Podía sentir como la tristeza y la culpa daban lugar al ansia nuevamente, y su cuerpo reaccionó en consecuencia.

-¡Vaya! Parce que sí tendré mi pequeña fiesta. Ja Ja Ja. –Sujetó nuevamente su cuello mientras continuaba penetrándola. Aquella mujer no era más que una puta que sólo quería tener penes en cada agujero de su cuerpo. ¿Por qué no darle lo que quiere? Podría mostrarle lo puta que era.

Sabía que esos pensamientos no eran nada más que productos del anisa… no, era otra cosa. Había algo malo dentro de él. Algo malo que se había propagado por todo el mundo y destrozado las mentes de la humanidad. Había luchado tanto por sobrevivir a aquella plaga, pero al final había fracasado. No pudo hacer nada que no fuera ver como sus sueños y esperanzas de un nuevo mañana se destrozaban en una orgia de pecado del que él mismo fue partícipe.

Ése fue el momento en el que se rompió y lastimó a quienes más amaba.

Ahora estaba pagando.

El monstruo terminó dentro del culo de Lola y esparció sus apestosos fluidos en ella. –Si pudieras cagar, te apuesto lo que quieras a que tú mierda seria blanca por toda la leche que te tragas por el culo. –Se burló mientras salía de ella. Él tampoco pudo aguantar más y terminó al mismo tiempo que él. Lo mismo sucedió con ella.

-Aah. Sí, esto fue un buen aperitivo. –Se limpió un poco de saliva de su boca mientras lo miraba con una renovada lujuria. –Es hora de cenar, Lincoln. –Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar. No, eso no. Es por eso que odiaba a este demonio. Cuando sus ojos brillaban y lo miraba fijamente, podía sentir que algo lo abandonaba. El ansía crecía hasta grados que no podía tolerar y su cuerpo reaccionaba en consecuencia. Sí iba a hacerlo, que al menos lo dejara abandonar el mundo. Quería regresar al túnel. Debía regresar al túnel antes de que…

-Suficiente. –Una voz sería y profunda los distrajo. Sintió alivio al ver como los ojos rojos del demonio dejaban de brillar y miraban fijamente a la puerta. –Hemos encontrado un emplazamiento de la resistencia a doscientos cincuenta kilómetros hacia el oeste. Parecen tratar de seguirnos la pista. Se sospecha de un nuevo avance en su investigación. No sé cual sea el grado de lo que hubieran creado, pero es mejor reunirnos todas para una eliminación al cien por ciento.

-Bah. Seguramente es otra arma química. Como si eso pudiera hacernos algo. –Lola se rio mientras volvía a mirarlo con ojos rojos hambrientos.

-Por favor, Lola. Lynn lo lastimó mucho antes de que llegaras. Lincoln aun puede tener algunos huesos rotos dentro de él.

¿Lynn? Creyó sentir un leve malestar en algunas partes de su cuerpo mientras caminaba por el túnel, pero fue algo tan pequeño y suave que no le dio importancia. Pero ahora que se daba cuenta, sentía como si algunos de sus huesos estuvieran en el lugar equivocado, y algo dentro de él que parecía roto.

-Según los miembros capturados, podrían haberse hecho de una muestra de nuestra sangre. Eso podría traer problemas si es bien utilizada. –La chica dijo sin cambiar su expresión. Lincoln la vio de reojo mientras jadeaba en busca de aire. Se sentía mareado.

-¿Nuestra sangre? ¿Cómo siquiera se hicieron de eso? –Lola apartó al monstruo de un fuerte golpe que lo hizo destrozar una de las paredes del depósito y se levantó.

-Ya te daré lo tuyo, perra. –El monstruo se irguió mientras sujetaba su cabeza y se limpiaba el polvo.

-No podría estar seguro de nada. –Miró de reojo a Lana. –Pero tengo mis sospechas. –Lana tembló ante las frías palabras de su hermana más joven. Lincoln no podía culparla, aquella chica era casi un robot cuando hablaba… o cuando quería saciar su propia adicción con él. Sólo iba, tomaba y luego se marchaba.

-Puedo imaginar quien fue la estúpida que cometió tal error. –Lola miró a su hermana. –¿Por qué tenemos que ir todas para esto? Bastaría sólo con una. A Lynn seguramente le encantaría estrenar su nuevo juguete sin molestias.

-Sospechamos que Alice Grimes podría esta en el asentamiento.

Los ojos de Lola brillaron intensamente hasta llenar el depósito de una luz roja. –¡Esa perra! –Dijo su nombre con veneno. –¿Qué tal si tomo a algunos de mis plebeyos y voy yo sola? Tengo deudas que saldar con la pequeña Alice Puta Grimes. –Se tocó el vientre mientras decía su nombre con una sonrisa lasciva. –Será un lindo juguete para mis chicos. ¿Qué te parece, Lincoln? ¿Quieres que tú pequeña amiga se una a nuestra fiesta? Seguro te encantaría ver como destrozan su himen mientras me penetras con violencia. –Se volvió a reír mientras pasaba junto a la chica castaña.

-Tú también. –Miró al monstruo con sus fríos ojos.

-Ja. No me lo perdería por nada del mundo. Yo también tengo que devolverle unas cuantas cosas a esa rubia. –Se relamió los labios sin molestarse en ocultar su erección. –Que te diviertas, pequeño Unloud. –Se despidió con una risa mientras las sombras lo cubrían y desaparecía en la oscuridad tras la puerta.

-Lincoln. Tranquilo. Voy a ayudarte. –Lana le sonrió con aquella dulzura que tanto odiaba en ella. ¿Incluso ahora trataría de ayudarlo? Si lo que quería era ayudarlo entonces que lo dejara perderse en el túnel. Eso era todo lo que quería. –Lisa, necesito algunos medicamentos. Creo que Lynn realmente se pasó esta vez. Algunos de sus órganos pudieron dañar- ¡Lisa!

Pudo sentir algo que picaba sobre su pecho y vio una pequeña pistola con un tubo de ensayo en la culata. El tuvo comenzó a llenarse de un líquido oscuro mientras Lana sujetaba el brazo de Lisa rogándole por parar.

-Lisa, por favor. Lincoln ya no puede. –Trató de apartar el brazo de Lisa de él. Pero aquella chica no se detuvo hasta que el tubo de ensayo estuvo lleno con su sangre. Entonces retiró sin cuidado la enorme jeringa que había penetrado su pecho hasta su corazón. –No puedes experimentar con él hoy, Lisa. Por favor. –Lana tomó su cabeza entre sus brazos mientras trataba de protegerlo.

Lisa la ignoró y se quitó las gafas para ver fijamente el contenido del tubo. –Interesante. –Dijo con la primera chispa de humidad que hubiera escuchado de ella en años. –La mayoría de sus órganos internos pudieron dañarse y posee múltiples fracturas y huesos rotos, posiblemente no sobrevivirá sin mis tratamientos. –Entonces volvió a su voz robótica. –Tengo el quipo necesario para curarlo en mi laboratorio. Será mejor que lo traigas rápido. –Se acercó a Lincoln mientras comenzaba a quitarse la ropa.

-¿Lisa?

-Mi adicción me impide utilizar todo el potencial de mí cerebro. Será un viaje largo y lo que nos espera ahí puede ser una batalla dura, es necesario tener toda mi concentración si quiero garantizar el éxito de la misión. Para eso necesito acallar esta molestia. –Sacó una jeringa mientras terminaba de sacarse la ropa y se acercaba a Lincoln. –Esto debería bastar para darle energía suficiente para continuar, y a la vez reavivará su adicción hasta un punto estable.

Nuevamente aquella jeringa. Lincoln casi la deseaba. Aquella jeringa había sido el comienzo de sus viajes por aquel túnel oscuro. Aceptaría todas las cosas que Lisa le inyectaba o lo hacia beber siempre y cuando clavara esa jeringa directamente en su corazón.

-No quiero que Lincoln siga siendo lastimado. –Lana dijo con voz rota.

-…Él nos lastimo primero. –Lisa respondió sin piedad. –Si al menos quieres que sigua siendo un organismo estable y vivo, entonces te aconsejo que corras hacia mi laboratorio. –Empujó a Lana de una patada y clavó la jeringa directamente en su corazón. –Tengo que terminar esto rápido, esa última muestra de sangre parecía tener ciertos… aspecto desconocidos.

Lana no preguntó, ella sólo se puso de pie y corrió hacia la puerta mientras las sombras cubrían su cuerpo.

Lincoln sintió los efectos de aquella droga al instante. La vida parecía regresar dentro de él mientras sentía como su virilidad crecía, y con ella también lo hizo el ansia que lo carcome todos los días. Fue cuando volvió a ver el túnel. Aquel túnel oscuro volvía a darle la bienvenida mientras comenzaba caminar.

Finalmente dejó que su cuerpo se moviera por cuenta propia mientras él se perdía en la oscuridad absoluta de su interior.

* * *

-¡AAAH! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! –Lincoln gritó repleto de rabia mientras se levantaba. Su mente se sentía destrozada y su cuerpo sumamente débil. El dolor comenzó a invadir cada parte de él mientras algo parecía consumirlo desde dentro de su cabeza. Era como sin un millar de pequeños gusanos comenzaran a penetrar su cerebro y a mostrarle flashes de cada horrible acto que había cometido contra alguien, o los que él mismo había sufrido. –¡Basta! ¡Por favor! ¡Detente!

Pero no se detuvo. Entre esa tortura mental pudo ver partes de un mundo destrozado. Pudo ver como una cabeza era reventada contra el piso con una monstruosa fuerza, casi sintió la sangre negra escurriendo por sus propios dedos mientras los globos oculares salían volando. Nuevamente se perdió en los recuerdos y las sensaciones antes de regresar a un mundo donde dos terribles tentáculos rojos levantaban a un hombre y lo estrujaban hasta aplastarlo y dejar su cuerpo hecho una masa irreconocible.

Los disparos y gritos comenzaron a resonar junto a las risas de todas sus hermanas mientras violaban su cuerpo ya inmóvil e incapaz de siquiera pensar. El ansia se encargaba de todo mientras él seguía atorado en el mundo oscuro, pero en esta ocasión pudo ver y sentir todo el dolor que su cuerpo había sufrido. Es como si su cuerpo tratara de vengarse de su mente por haberlo abandonado durante tanto tiempo.

-¡¿Pero que carajos es esa cosa?! –Escuchó un grito de furia repleto de miedo mientras más disparos se escuchaban casi junto a su cabeza. Entonces sólo hubo más gritos y explosiones que le trajeron más recuerdos de aquellas luchas por sobrevivir.

Recordó la caravana a la que su familia se unió para dirigirse a las montañas. Creyeron que con un grupo grande estarían a salvo, pero se equivocaron. Todo lo que vieron… lo que casi sufrieron. A lo largo de los días, aprendieron que había humanos que podían ser tan monstruosos como los plagados.

Vio como un cuerpo era levantado en el aire por un tentáculo que atravesaba su estomago. El cuerpo comenzó a retorcerse mientras empezaba secarse lentamente. Aquel plagado se convirtió en una momia en cuestión de segundos y su cuerpo fue desechado mientras los tentáculos comenzaban a recorrer el lugar en busca de más victimas.

Estaban hambrientos.

La caravana se había encogido en tan poco tiempo… Al final sólo quedaron los que aun tenían esperanzas y muchas ganas de vivir. Casi todos… Lincoln recordó a aquella mujer que se disparó en la cabeza frente a ellos mientras miraba al horizonte, como si hubiera sentido que jamás llegaría allí.

 _Ella fue débil. Igual que tú._

El tiempo pareció retroceder hasta el momento en aquel camper. Aquel momento donde encontró a Lucy llorando de noche, su cabello había dejado de ser negro hace tiempo, en el apocalipsis no existe mucho tiempo para concentrarse en algo que sea el color de cabello, es por eso que no se habían molestado el llevar tinte negro.

 _Mentiste… Mentiste. Mentiste. ¡Mentiste!_

Se lo prometió. En aquella noche se lo prometió. Sin importar nada, él las protegería de todo aquel que quisiera dañarlas. ¿No lo había demostrado antes cuando tomó aquella pistola? Quizás no fuera un plagado, pero cualquiera que tratara de lastimar a su familia sufriría lo mismo. Lincoln ni siquiera se sintió mal cuando lo hizo, sabía que fue necesario para proteger a su familia. La esposa de ese mal nacido podría llamarlo monstruo o psicópata, pero lo haría otra vez para proteger a sus hermanas.

Es por eso que se lo prometió.

Él las mantendría a salvo.

 _Y sin embargo… ¡Tú las lastimaste!_

La bestia en que se convirtió disfrutaba de golpear, morder y fornicar. Era todo lo que hacia. A todas ellas las lastimaba de algún modo, incluso a la más sumisa la utilizaba como una simple muñeca a la que podría hacerle lo que sea. Y Lucy… no dejó de repetirle la promesa hasta que ella misma se perdió en la locura y permitió a la plaga corroer lentamente su sistema.

Un tentáculo pasó como serpiente que repta por el interior de una docena de plagados y estos comenzaron a secarse del mismo modo que el anterior. Otros tentáculos levantaron lo que parecía ser un pequeño avión y lo arrojaron sobre un grupo de plagados que se habían reunido para dispararles. Todo lo que podía ver en ese mundo desquiciado era una masacre sin tregua. Algunos habían tomado la única opción que su locura y sus risas les dejaban: corrían lejos mientras disparaban. Lincoln vio como uno de los tentáculos tomó el tobillo de uno de esos desesperados y lo estrelló contra el piso una y otra vez hasta que no fue nada más que un amasijo de carne.

 _¿Inmunidad? Que divertido. Nada es inmune a Pecado, sólo lo retrasa… Lo cambia._

Lisa los vacunó a todos en la familia. Necesitó muestras de sangre de la familia y las combinó con pequeñas dosis del virus mientras experimentaba y creaba lo que esperaba fuera la salvación de la plaga. Hubiera creado mucho más, pero a parte de un laboratorio, también necesitaba muestras de sangre. No pudo hacer más vacunas que no fueran sólo para la familia.

Nadie la culpó por eso. Pero Lincoln sabía lo afectada que estaba por no haber podido encontrar una cura definitiva para esta plaga.

 _Irónico. Quiso crear algo que detuviera a todos los monstruos, y terminó creando a los peores._

Estaba caliente. El fuego parecía rodearlo en ese mundo desquiciado. Todos a su alrededor comenzaron a tirar botellas con una mecha de tela encendida hacia aquellos tentáculos. Algunos tentáculos atraparon las botellas y las arrojaron de vuelta, pero no eran suficientes para detenerlas todas. Algo golpeó muy fuerte el piso detrás de él y sintió su mundo elevarse por los aires. ¿Había muerto y se dirigía al cielo? No, él jamás iría al paraíso.

El mundo comenzó descender y vio como los tentáculos continuaban su matanza sin control. ¿Cuántos eran? Parecían ser sólo cinco, y aun así, se movían tan rápido y causaban tantos destrozos como si fueran cientos. ¿Qué estaba pasando en aquel mundo?

Otra explosión lo devolvió a los momentos en que se dieron cuenta de que el caos estaba llegando a la ciudad. Ya no podían salir de casa sin ver a hombres militarizados rondando la zona, estableciendo rutas de seguridad y bloqueando accesos por donde se escuchaban una gran cantidad de disparos.

Las horas de queda se volvieron algo obligatorio para todos en la ciudad, pero la familia sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo. Tenían que moverse, pero no podían hacerlo sin saber a donde ir… fue cuando volvió a escuchar aquella voz con la que creció y quien fue su mejor amigo. Habían encontrado un lugar seguro de esta locura, y fue justo a tiempo, porque el caos no tardó en desatarse en todas partes de la ciudad cuando ya se estaban marchando.

El sonido de disparos comenzaba a callarse lentamente. Ya casi no había gritos o insultos. Pero lo que si escuchó fue la risa, una risa que le recordó a la risa de aquel monstruo cada vez que mataba, devoraba o violaba. La misma risa que le lanzaba mientras se corría dentro de una de sus hermanas frente a él.

Lo odiaba.

¿Por qué tuvieron que ir por él? ¿Por qué lo hicieron igual a ellas?

 _¿Amor? No puedo entender mucho de eso… aun no al menos._

Sí, quizás fue el amor. Lori convenció a la familia a correr el riesgo de ir por él. Hacia semanas que no sabía nada de su familia, y su casa se encontraba en una de las zonas prohibidas de la ciudad, no podía verlo sin correr el riesgo de que la detuvieran. Pero nada de eso importó cuando todo se fue al diablo.

Lincoln también quería ver a alguien… Alguien con quien desperdició su última oportunidad de hablar para cometer un acto de traición.

Lo que vieron por la ventana fue algo que los acompañó por muchas noches. Lori tuvo que ser arrastrada de vuelta a la Van sólo para no meterse a la casa y tratar de llevárselo. Y Lincoln no pudo sino sentirse destrozado mientras escuchaba a su novia gritar de placer mientras decía obscenidades y le rogaba a su hermano por seguir castigando su sucia y hambrienta vagina.

Recordó a Alice, la chica por la que traicionó a Ronnie Anne no una, sino docenas de veces. ¿Cuándo dejó de sentirse culpable por tener aquellas reuniones con ella? Al principio fue incomodo pero luego no pudieron detenerse… todo siguió hasta aquella mañana antes de que partiera. Esa fue su despedida y su promesa de reunión.

 _Otra promesa rota. Pareces ser bueno en eso, Lincoln. Que patético._

Vio como un niño desudo salía arrastrándose con lo que parecía el cráneo de un bebé atado a su cuello. ¿Cuándo el mundo se volvió tan retorcido? Dos tentáculos lo tomaron por la cintura y lo partieron a la mitad. El cráneo salió rodando de su cuello hasta estar cerca de sus pies. Los restos de lo que una vez fue una cabeza le recordaron a… la cena.

Aquella noche donde los reunieron a todos a punta de pistola frente a aquellos platos y una bandeja. Lo que había bajo esa bandeja… Aquellos monstruos no dejaron nada más que un cráneo como el que tenía ahora frente a él. Y los obligaron a comer… Incluso mientras vomitaban los obligaron a seguir comiendo. Llegaron a un punto donde comían y vomitaban sólo para volver a comer su propio vómito.

Esa noche no pudo hacer nada más que ver como aquellas que más amaba eran destrozadas junto a él de formas inimaginables.

Pero mientras estuvieran juntos… Abría esperanza.

Mientras estuvieran juntos.

 _Idiota. La esperanza murió hace tiempo. Y lo mismo pasará contigo si no comienzas a moverte._

* * *

-¡Ah! –Lincoln despertó. Ésta vez estaba seguro de que realmente estaba despierto. Podía sentir los cálidos rayos del sol del nuevo día alzándose sobre él. Aun así, su cuerpo tembló por el frío del viento de aquel lugar. –¿Qué…? ¿Ah? –Estaba confundido, y un terrible temor lo invadió.

El lugar donde se encontraba parecía ser un pequeño depósito de aviones abandonado. El piso era de tierra, y los pocos depósitos parecían estar destruidos y en llamas. A lo lejos pudo ver algunas ruinas de piedra y un bosque que se alzaba entre las montañas. Todo estaba en silencio a su alrededor. Pero podía oler la peste. Aquella terrible peste a la que se había acostumbrado tanto.

No tardó en encontrar el origen, estaba a su alrededor. Los cuerpos cubiertos de sangre negra que se descomponían estaban a plena vista. Debía haber cientos de ellos alrededor de aviones destrozados, o quemándose en el fuego del incendio. Lincoln trató de alejarse de ellos y terminó tropezando con lo que parecía ser una cascara seca. Aquella cascara se convirtió en polvo al instante y Lincoln la vio dentro de lo que parecía ser ropa maltrecha.

-A-A-AAAAAAAHHHH. –Gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras se arrastraba hacia atrás. Miró con desesperación hacia cualquier camino que lo sacara de ese infierno, pero sólo encontró más cuerpos e incendios. La peste de los cuerpos quemándose le daba ganas de vomitar. Desde que la plaga comenzó a expandirse esta debía ser una de las peores matanzas que hubiera visto.

El terror dio paso a algo más.

Sus hermanas.

-¡Chicas! –Lincoln gritó mientras se ponía de pie y aguataba la bilis en lo profundo de su estomago. Se sentía más alto, pero más débil. –¡Chicas! ¡Respondan! ¡¿Están aquí?! –Su voz era ronca y diferente a lo que recordaba, pero eso no le importó. Siguió gritando los nombres de todas sus hermanas y por sus padres. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Los habían capturado? –Por favor… Respóndanme.

-¿Pero que mierda pasó aquí? –Una voz gruesa y casi divertida gritó mientras caminaba entre los restos de los plagados muertos. –¿Tuvieron una fiesta divertida? Jajaja. –Aquel hombre se rio con locura junto a sus compañeros.

Lincoln pudo ver que eran cuatro: tres hombres y una mujer totalmente desnuda y con marcas de golpes y un chuchillo hundido dentro de su vagina. Miró a Lincoln con ojos rojos llenos de deseo y retorció la daga en su interior.

-¿Quizás alguien hizo enfadar a esa perra de tetas grandes? O tal vez quiso estrenar su nuevo juguete y perdió el control cuando se emocionó. Menuda zorra, tendrás suerte si te queda un hueso sano cuanto te la follas.

-Sólo si eres el infeliz de abajo. –Su compañero de ojos rojos se rio. –Si te quedas al frente, te la chupa muy rico mientras se desquita con el de abajo. Muy rico. –Lamió sus labios mientras presionaba su entrepierna.

-Esto me pone tan mojada ahora mismo. –Aquella chica se rio mientras seguía retorciendo el cuchillo. –Cójanme. Ya no aguanto más. –Lo retiró parcialmente y lo volvió a meter mientras su sangre y fluidos vaginales comenzaban a recorrer su pierna.

Lincoln retrocedió en el asco… pero había algo más. Tragó saliva sin poder quitar los ojos del cuerpo desnutrido de aquella mujer. No era muy atractiva, o tenía grandes pechos… pero había algo que parecía estar despertando dentro de él. Algo se expandía sin que pudiera controlarlo…

-¿Quieres cogerme? Hagamos un quinteto, no puedo esperar para sentir sus pollas dentro de cada uno de mis agujeros. ¿Quieres el culo o la vagina? –Se sacó el cuchillo de la zona vaginal y se acercó a Lincoln mientras la sangre negra recorría su pierna. –¡Deja de retroceder como un marica y comencemos a coger!

Lincoln sintió como el sudor comenzaba recorrer su cara. Sabía que era esa sangre y esos ojos. – _Plagados._ –Eran los pagados. Por fin los habían atrapado. ¿Tenían a su familia en alguna parte? Miró a su alrededor en busca de algo para defenderse, pero no vio nada más que restos.

Uno de aquellos hombres tomó un tubo de hierro desde detrás de su cintura y golpeó a la mujer fuertemente al lado de la cabeza.

-¡Ah! ¡Jodido degenerado! –La mujer gritó mientras trataba de detener el sangrado de su cabeza. –¿Por qué no me lo metiste en el culo? –Entonces sonrió mientras comenzaba a masturbarse.

-Es él. El pequeño juguete que las putas tienen. –Hizo una mueca al verlo. –No vale mucho la pena a mi parecer. –Lo miró de arriba abajo.

-Pero lo tiene grande. Que me lo meta. Ya no puedo parar. –La mujer comenzó a arrastrarse hacia él como un animal mientras reía. –Cógeme.

Aquel hombre la tomó del tobillo y la arrastró hacia atrás. –Sabes lo que nos harán las perras si te lo coges. Es sólo de ellas. –Miró a los dos hombres cuya erección ya había crecido. –Denle a la puta lo que quiere y que se calle… pero guárdenme un poco para mí después.

-Sí. Sí. Dénmelo todo. Ya no puedo esperar. –La mujer corrió hacia los hombres mientras ellos sacaban sus miembros por sus pantalones destrozados.

Lincoln apenas había escuchado sus palabras. Se había perdido en aquella mujer y el modo en que gritaba que se la cogieran. Su boca se sentía seca y algo entre sus pantalones hormigueaba cada vez más. El mundo parecía perder sus colores mientras sentía algo palpitando entre sus manos y comenzaba a moverlo sin control.

-¿Quieres unirte? Lastima por ti. Tus zorras sólo quieren que se los metas a ellas. –Se lamió los labios mientras comenzaba a bajarse los pantalones. –Pero no les molesta tanto follarnos a nosotros. Me divertí micho con la rubia tetona… su vagina estaba tan apretada.

Lincoln ya no podía saber nada de lo que lo rodeaba en el mundo, se había perdido en algo que lo consumía en su interior. Tenía que hacer esto. Tenía que terminar. El éxtasis lo esperaba. El deseo era muy grande.

La risa del hombre frente a él fue cortada… al igual que su cabeza. Un rayo rojo pareció pasar por su cuello y su cabeza salió disparada. Su cuerpo tardó pocos segundos en caer mientras un enorme chorro de sangre oscura se elevó hacia el cielo. Lincoln quedó tan horrorizado que detuvo sus manos.

-¿Qué mierda-

Uno de aquellos hombres apenas pudo levantarse cuando un tentáculo rojo le atravesó el pecho y arrojó su cuerpo aun lado. El segundo aún seguía dentro de aquella mujer cuando el tentáculo sujetó su pierna y lo levantó en el aire, otro tentáculo lo tomó por la cintura y lo apretó hasta partirlo en dos.

La mujer se arrastró hacia atrás con una sonrisa enferma y comenzó a reírse mientras lo miraba. Sus risas se detuvieron cuando el tentáculo se metió por su boca y atravesó todos sus órganos hasta salir por su zona vaginal, otro se metió directamente en su vagina y salió por su boca. Ambos tentáculos la levantaron en el aire y Lincoln pudo ver perfectamente aquel perturbador espectáculo. Los tentáculos se expandieron un poco y se separaron de tal modo que partieron a la mujer en dos.

Lincoln jadeó de horror por lo que vio, pero a la vez le pareció algo… divertido. No podía explicarlo, pero verlo hizo que comenzara a masturbarse con más velocidad mientras pensaba en el modo en que el tentáculo había literalmente partido por la mitad a aquella puta.

Uno de los tentáculo atravesó el torso del cuerpo que había sido dividido y comenzó a secarlo hasta formar otra momia que terminaría siendo polvo al viento.

-Un poco amargo. –Una suave y joven voz resonó detrás de él. –Parece que Pecado no era el único virus que había contraído. Que repugnante.

Unos pasos pequeños y calmados comenzaron a chapotear por la sangre negra y casi seca a sus espaldas. Lincoln podía sentir como su corazón salía disparado mientras los pasos se acercaban, y aun así, no podía detenerse. Su visión del mundo se estaba perdiendo mientras una incontrolable ansia lo consumía. Era algo tan familia… y se sentía tan bien.

Finalmente vio la espalda de alguien; una niña dado su tamaño. Pero lo que más llamó la atención de Lincoln fue su ropa interior blanca y maltrecha. Aquella niña tenía una falda tan destrozada que podrías ver su ropa interior sin problemas, era lo mismo con una camisa negra sobre su cuerpo, al menos la mitad de esa camisa parecía haber sido arrancada. Tampoco parecía tener ningún tipo de calzado. Sus piernas blancas y delicadas casi parecían danzar con cada paso que daba entre ese mar de muerte.

Lincoln sintió la saliva acumulándose dentro de su boca mientras su vista se centraba en aquellas pequeñas bragas blancas y no paraba de pensar en la pequeña vagina que ocultarían. ¿Qué tan apretada sería aquella vagina? ¿Sangraría? Sus pensamientos no se detuvieron ni siquiera cuando un tentáculo rojo salió de la espalda de aquella chica y atravesó los restos de otro plagado.

-No son tan nutritivos cuando ya están muertos… pero servirán por ahora. –Se rio un poco mientras tomaba los bordes de su ya destrozada falda y los levantaba. –¿Te gusta, Lincoln Loud? –Dijo con un tono sádico y no propio de una niña de su edad. –¿Te gustaría fornicarme? ¿Tomarme como una verdadera pequeña puta mientras te ríes y gritas sin control? Tienes muchos deseos, ¿Verdad? Mhh. –Levantó la cabeza y tomó una gran cantidad de aire por la nariz. –Sí… puedo olerlo. El incontrolable deseo que te impide pensar y sólo te interesa saciarlo.

La niña se dio la vuelta y Lincoln hubiera podido verla a la cara de no haber estado tan salvajemente concentrado en sus bragas, parte de su estomago y su pecho izquierdo estaban al descubierto también. No podía pensar siquiera en ver su cara. Todo lo que podía ver era ese pequeño cuerpo que gritaba por ser destrozado por cada uno de sus agujeros.

-Realmente eres un asco, ¿No, hombre del plan? –Lincoln extendió una mano hacia ella mientras se acercaba a él. Lincoln ya podía sentir las cálidas paredes vaginales de aquella pequeña zorra, y todos los jugos que dejaría salir mientras la hacia gritar. –Te necesito más lúcido. –Le sonrió. –Maldita basura, ni siquiera ahora puedes servir para algo. Si tan sólo no te necesitara para sobrevivir…

Un tentáculo salió disparado de su espalda y tomó fuertemente uno de sus brazos hasta llevarlo contra el piso. Lincoln rugió de rabia mientras continuaba masturbándose con el otro y la miraba con ojos rojos repletos de ira y venganza. Iba a hacer de esa vagina suya, y la muy puta lo disfrutaría. Otro tentáculo presionó su otro brazo y lo llevó al piso. Comenzó mover sus piernas como un salvaje mientras miraba el cuerpo de aquella chica acercándose.

-No das una buena imagen, padre. –La chica casi parecía escupir la última parte. Dos tentáculos más salieron disparados y retuvieron sus piernas sin dificultad. Lincoln estaba totalmente retenido en el piso mientras la espuma comenzaba a salir de su boca. –Eres un fracaso, un idiota, y un mentiroso. ¿No se supone que las protegerías? Mira como acabó esa promesa. Maldito infeliz.

La chica pisó con fuerza el pene de Lincoln hasta que chocó contra su vientre. –No eres más que una bestia cuyo ciclo de celo jamás tiene fin. –Comenzó a mover su pie de arriba hacia abajo en un ritmo lento pero fuerte y continuó. –¿Tú, protegerlas? Que gracioso. Todo lo que puedes hacer es lastimarlas mientras terminas dentro de ellas. ¿Cuántas podrían haber llevado a tú hijo antes de que otra buena cogida les causara un aborto? Me da asco sólo pisar tú cuerpo. –Comenzó a aumentar la velocidad con la que lo masturbaba. Se relamió los labios mientras aumentaba la presión de sus tentáculos y veía como Lincoln se contorsionaba en el placer y el dolor. –Le mentiste a Lucy… Su vagina fue lo primero que rompiste al terminar con tú madre. Ellos se dieron cuenta de como la mirabas… podrían ser plagados repletos locura, pero vieron la forma en que mirabas a tú pequeña hermanita. Guardaron su vagina sólo para ti… Oh, pobre mamá Lucy. Sus ojos repletos de dolor y traición mientras la mirabas. Trataste tanto de decirle que era lo único que podían hacer para sobrevivir, finalmente fueron tus lágrimas la que la forzaron a creer otra de tus mentiras. –Se rio. –Pero te gustó, ¿Verdad? Te gustó destrozar la pequeña vagina de una niña de nueve años. ¡Maldito pervertido! –Pisó más fuerte a Lincoln mientras un quinto tentáculo comenzaba a golpearlo en el pecho como un látigo.

Lincoln sintió como el volcán estaba apunto de explotar, pero aquella niña se lo impedía aplicando aun más presión en su pene. Deseaba tanto terminar… Terminar dentro de ella. Quizás en su boca, ¿A que le sabría su semilla cuando la obligara a tragarla?

-¿Tanto quieres terminar en tú propia hija? Que asquerosa criatura eres, papá. –Se rio otra vez mientras movió un poco sus bragas y dejaba al descubierto su pequeña vagina. –¿Quieres hacerlo aquí? –La abrió con dos dedos. –¿O prefieres que me lo trague? –Señaló su boca con un dedo. –Lástima. –La chica retiró su pie del pene de Lincoln y su semen voló por los aires. La chica comenzó a reír sin control mientras extendía los brazos y parecía recibirlo todo sobre ella. –Realmente eres un cerdo, Lincoln Loud. –Lentamente comenzó a retirar los tentáculos de sus extremidades. –¿Vas a llorar? De nada sirve pedir perdón por un pecado que has cometido y seguirás cometiendo una y otra vez. –Miró como un poco del semen de Lincoln caía sobre su vientre y con un tentáculo lo recogió. –Huele tan bien… –Lo lamió lentamente del tentáculo, pareció saborearlo dentro de su boca antes de escupirlo aun lado. –Pero sabe tan asqueroso. ¿Una mala dieta, papá? Se nota, estás en los puros huesos. ¿Y esas putas esperan que vivas tanto como ellas en esas condiciones? Supongo que el rencor les ganó un poco en eso. No vivirías mucho tiempo en estas condiciones.

Lincoln se había cubierto el rostro con las manos mientras la chica hablaba. Se sentía como un verdadero desperdicio patético. Se había comenzado a masturbar mientras veía a un monstruo, y había terminado siendo retenido y abusado por un monstruo. Pero él lo deseaba. ¡Él lo había querido! Había querido hacerle tantas cosas a la niña frente a él.

¿Era… un plagado? Se había convertido. ¿Así se sentía ser uno de ellos? No. No podía ser. Lisa les dio la vacuna. No podría haberse convertido. ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Por qué…?

-La vacuna es inútil. No completamente, pero es inútil. –Aquella niña le respondió como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento. –Te volverá más resistente a la plaga, pero no te salvará de ella. Entre más contactos tengas con los plagados, más comenzará a extenderse el virus… por supuesto, dado su particular estado genético, tuvo otros efectos en ustedes. Tú adicción al sexo y la locura sin control entre momentos de lucidez pareció ser el tuyo.

Lisa. Tenía que encontrar a Lisa y advertirle. Tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que proteger a sus hermanas.

-Olvídalas. Ellas ya están muertas. Has algo útil por primera vez en tú vida y comienza a mover el culo lejos de aquí… aun estoy demasiado débil como para volver a arrastrarte. –La chica se cruzó de brazos y se agachó un poco mientras lo miraba. –Levántate, basura. Tenemos que movernos.

Lincoln vio fijamente el rostro de aquella chica: cabello negro corto y algo despeinado, su ojo derecho era azul, pero el izquierdo era rojo y con venas negras cruzándolo. Tenía pequeñas pecas amontonadas en su mejilla izquierda.

Era hermosa.

Lincoln llegó rápidamente a esa conclusión mientras la miraba. Nuevamente sentía como un pequeño hormigueo comenzaba a crecer en su interior, pero por ahora era algo que podía manejar. El ansia no era tan fuerte como antes de terminar.

-Ponte de pie. –Aquella chica le mandó mientras comenzaba a moverse frente a él. –Tenemos un largo camino por recorrer, y aun necesito alimentarme. –Sus tentáculos comenzaron a recorrer los cuerpos a su alrededor y a secarlos hasta ser polvo y huesos. La chica gemía de placer con cada nuevo cuerpo que secaba hasta no dejar nada. –Si tan sólo fuera más fuerte… ¿Qué tal sabrían ellas? Quizás nunca necesitara alimentarme otra vez. –Acarició uno de sus tentáculos mientras gemía de placer.

Lincoln debería sentirse horrorizado y comenzar a gemir por no ser el próximo cuerpo a ser "consumido", pero en lugar de eso, no pudo sino excitarse aun más con cada gemido de aquella niña. El ansia lo golpeaba aun más fuerte con cada nuevo gemido, pero no podía sucumbir. Tenía que ponerse de pie, escapar mientras aun estuviera distraída y encontrar a sus hermanas.

Miró a su alrededor en busca de una posible salida, pero no encontró nada.

Sus hermanas. Tenía que encontrarlas. Las necesitaba.

-¡Olvídate de ellas! –La chica gritó y lo tomó del cuello con un tentáculo. –¡Terminarás muerto! Eso no es muy conveniente para mi situación, padre. –Nuevamente escupió la palabra padre con asco. –Ahora muévete.

-Mis… hermanas. –Lincoln gimió casi sin aire. –Mí… familia. –Los necesitaba. Tenía que encontrarlos. Le hizo una promesa a Lucy, y jamás se perdonaría si la rompía, mucho menos en este mundo de mierda.

-Ja. Esa promesa hace tiempo que tú mismo la rompiste. ¿No te lo dije? Creo que estabas muy ocupado disfrutando estar bajo mi pie. –Levantó su pie y movió sus pequeños dedos para darle énfasis a sus palabras. –Ahora muévete. Si te portas bien te daré un pequeño premio. –Soltó el cuello de Lincoln y se acercó a él. –Aun no he terminado de desarrollarme, así que no puedo durar mucho sin alimento, y el de aquí ya se acabó. Y lo peor es que el tiempo no está de nuestro lado. –Levantó la barbilla de Lincoln con un dedo. –Nos vamos ahora. –Sujetó el cuello debajo de su nuca con su pequeña mano y lo forzó a ponerse de pie.

-Por favor… mi familia. Tengo que encontrarlos.

La chica hizo una mueca de molestia. –¿No te acuerdas de nada? Sí, era de esperarse. Todavía estoy en desarrollo. Tranquilo, papá. Tus recueros regresaran con el tiempo. –Dijo algo exasperada mientras comenzaba arrastrarlo hacia adelante. –Puedes acelerar el proceso si te concentras en todos los eventos anteriores al contagio. ¿Recuerdas algo de eso?

-¿Eventos?

-Todo lo que viviste antes de unirte a los plagados. –Sonrió con crueldad. –¿Por qué no lo intentas? Será algo interesante de oír, y tampoco e tenido tiempo para ver todas tus memorias. –Abrazó con fuerza el brazo derecho de Lincoln y lo forzó a moverse hacia adelante. –Será algo para distraernos mientras nos movemos lejos de aquí, y te ayudará a recordar que pasó con tus hermanas.

-¿S-sabes algo de ellas? –Lincoln trató de controlar el deseo que crecía en su interior mientras aquella chica pegaba su cuerpo contra él. Esa aterradora chica le transmitía un impuso peculiar, incontrolable y con un sabor prohibido que no podía explicar.

-Tu también. Sólo lo has olvidado. –Se rio nuevamente. –¿Quieres que lo haga mientras nos movemos? Parece que ya estás listo aquí abajo. –Lincoln cerró sus ojos mientras sentía la mano de aquella niña presionar su pene con fuerza. –Eres realmente repugnante. Pero te necesito con vida. –Empezó a masturbarlo mientras caminaban. Lincoln no se había dado cuenta de que estaba totalmente desnudo hasta ahora, pero en lugar de vergüenza, sólo sintió un increíble placer mientras era masturbado. Ni siquiera lucho, o preguntó por nada más mientras aquella niña continuaba con su trabajo de manos y lo obligaba a caminar junto a ella. –¿Ya estás de ánimos para contarle a tú hija una linda historia? –Le preguntó mientras lo veía correrse. –Vamos, ¿Comenzaras a llorar otra vez? Realmente eres una marica, papá.

* * *

 **NA: Nuevo proyecto, y esta vez es una pre-cuela de Loud House: Entre la Oscuridad – El Legendario. Me pareció una gran historia desde que la leí, y la he estado siguiendo desde entonces. No planeaba subir nada nuevo, pero después de ver que el autor retomó la historia me dije, ¿Por qué no? Ya tenía un prologo listo, pero lo deseché y creé este en su lugar.**

 **Espero que les agrade, y gracia a El Legendario por pedirme que comenzara con esta pre-cuela.**

 **Nos veremos.**


End file.
